Do you regret it?
by Ark Crk Thorn
Summary: What if Kurei just didn't kiss Neon but made love to her as well. How will that affect their relationship? And how will one night of music bring them together? This one-shot is being rewritten. So please read newer one-shot when it is release.


Do you regret it?

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel. I am just "burrowing" and without pay for it some of its contents to make a fan fiction to it.

**Author's Note: **My first oneshot that features two of my fav characters in FoR. I thought of this for a while after what happened to them. This is on Kurei side of the story.

**Summary: **What if Kurei just didn't kiss Neon but made love to her as well. How will that affect their relationship? And how will one night of music bring them together.

Do you regret it?

A burn-scar man looked down at the woman at his bed. Her pale lively skin glittered under the rays from the moon. Her hair the golden-yellow bangs fell softly at her enchanting her face into different levels of beauty. And her ebony locks embraced her body like a second skin outlining her body. He looked up and down eyeing her well-proportion and toned body with a smile.

The man didn't just love her looks he cared for her. She was like a rose, beautiful yet thorny. She was stubborn to a fault, she would argue with him to no end, and smiled at him like no one would. She was also caring for others around her especially her love ones and loyal. The man wrapped his arms around her, feeling her close to him, the goddess he will remember forever.

He held her for what he thought was also an eternity remembering the words she spoke to him. He quickly grabbed the sheets to cover her body, as they were finish with their love making. He had heaven and he knew she had it to if the heated sighs and contentment expression didn't already give that away. "Thank you Neon…"

He slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb the ivory woman's bliss sleeping. He moved to attain the pants he had from the floor. He then slowly got out of the house to wonder what he will do next. "I finally found ya Kurei, finally gotten get te ward from ya." A rather bulky man said to the younger one.

Without warning the man drew on the powers of his weapon and fired it at Kurei. Kurei didn't have time to dodge it when he was suddenly shoved out of the way. "Kurei-sama" said the woman that was once a sleep. She was then hit from the burst. Anger welled up inside Kurei before rushing to her he let his anger at the bulky man. He opened his palm at the man while looking at Neon as he released flames from his hand burning the bulky man to a crisp.

He quickly got to her and relieve washed over him as she only fainted. But he knew that his 'father' won't let him live in peace and decided to do away with him. Even if that meant leaving her, leaving Neon behind, he will do it so she can live. He quickly got Neon to a hospital for help while he went off to fight his father.

(In front of the time portal)

He watched everyone in the room and looked at his half-brother. They didn't exchange words but the looks on their faces were happy for one other. He stepped into the portal with his 'spirit' brother. He looked one last time to finally see Neon who was smiling at him but had tears falling from her eyes. He bit his inner walls of his mouth as he reminded himself of the promise of her being happy. He knew she wouldn't be happy in the past- away from the people she loved so he restricted himself of not going to her.

(Hundreds of years passed)

He sat looking at the grave of his 'spirit' brother. He built the grave for what was like several hundred years now. His 'spirit' brother died a happy man with his wife and child. And he was almost keeping his promise to him to care of his descendants. And he was doing that by providing them support financially and checking on to them now and then in the shadows.

He had to smirk through as his 'spirit' brother's family grew large after two hundred years of his brother's death.

"Sir Kurei the company it expecting you now" A bodyguard said. He nodded before going into the car to his company. It was been eight months since the time of the portal. But to him it was forever yet one thing still remain in his mind was Neon. He knew he cared for her but to still think of her for so many years was making him think he was insane.

He knew what was happening in her life. From the beginning to up where she first applied to his other self manor who was the same as he was previously. He didn't stop how his aunt opened the portal for her son and for him. He knew that was for the better and that is why he disappear in the shadows after his brother's death. He let all the events happen from the first time he meets his half-brother to the event where he went back in time.

And after he knew that his other part went back in time he appeared in the company of his former father and took over. Kurei was at the front of his desk looking at the papers and said to the man nervously sitting in front of him. "Why is the musician not here?" He needed to know why the musician that his guests wanted to play for his party not here.

"I'm sorry sir but his wife is in labor as we speak." The rather bald man nervously bit his lip. The man waited at any signs of disapproval at the lack of handing him the musician he needed.

"I see thank you I will inform my guests of this rather unfortunate event but I am happy to say for his baby. But I would like another musician for the charity."

"Yes gladly sir. The company will send you a new musician for your charity tonight and thank you again on the behalf of my bosses." The man hurried to the door and phoned his company about the new musician. He was relieved to find it was Neon who answered and remembering she was an excellent flutist she would be perfect.

(At night)

Kurei stood there, the most important man in his company, bored out of his mind. He didn't looked like it to his guests and he didn't even sound like it but he was just bored out of his mind. The musician that company should have sent was still not here until he heard a very soothing, emotional sound from a flute. The party was silenced at once with the music carried emotions around the room. When it stopped the guests clapped at the performance but they didn't know who the flutist was, as the flutist was playing behind the curtains.

Then he saw a person, rather bid around the stomach almost bolting out of the party with walking. He saw the person stopped and looked around only to find him and 'her' staring at each other. Unknown to him he was at her side without both of them noticing what was happening. "Neon..?"

"Kurei-sama…?" The rather 'fat' Neon hurled her arms around the said man. "Kurei-sama I missed you so much!"

"Neon is this mine..?" He putted one of his hands on the curved part of her stomach. He knew what kind of condition she was in now so he saw it with his aunt and his 'spirit' brother's wife. He saw her biting her inner lower lip as a sign she used her it was the truth.

"Kurei-sama I can explain…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So was that how you got reunited with grandmamma." A girl, less than six said to her rather young ancestral father.

Kurei looked at his great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. He saw the happy-curious smile and the ways her eyes looked. He knew she was going to ask the question his descendants before her asked. "So when grandmamma and you met again did you fall in love again?"

He smiled, a small curved on his lips to the girl. "Yes we did and we had your grandfather to join in the picture." The girl knew it wasn't really her grandfather but her ancestral grandfather.

"But did you regret some of your choices?" The girl bit her inner lower lip at the question.

"Sometimes but there are some choices we must regret. For me it was to see my wife die but she told me to live my life and to move forward."

"Have you moved on?" The girl tilted her head slightly over to her ancestral father. Then he saw the father of the girl, his other descendant. The father bowed first before trying away his daughter for her school.

"No I have not moved on, right Neon." He leaned back to be stationed by the old tree on his manor. It was this very tree Neon is buried at and he feels her spirit every time he came back.

A/N: Sorry if I didn't put a lot of detail into it but then again I have another story to work on before me putting up the actual story plot to this. This is just a small oneshot compare to the one I'm planning to write, until then.


End file.
